Gifts and Curse
by Shadow's squill
Summary: Une songfic sur la chanson de Yellowcard, Gifts and Curse. Tout ce que Nobuo voudrait dire à Nana Komatsu. NobuoxHachi


**Hello everybody!! Voici un petit one-shot que j'ai écrit pour une vidéo HachixNobuo sur la chanson Gifts and Curse de Yellowcard. **

**Les paroles en gras sont les originales de la chanson et celle en italique, la traduction que j'ai moi-même réalisée. LEs deux dernières phrases qui closent l'article sont de moi.**

**One shot du point de vue de Nobuo. Bonne lecture!! **

* * *

Gifs and Curse, Yellowcard

Nobuo & Hachi

_« Hachi, ..._

_Je pensais t'avoir tout dit mais je me rends compte que j'en étais loin. Tout comme j'étais loin d'être capable de t'oublier. Chaque fille que je croise me fait penser, chaque chanson que j'écris ou que j'écoute... Oui, chaque chanson... » _

"**Mary belongs to the words of a song.**

_Mary appartient aux paroles d'une chanson._

**I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.**

_J'essaie d'être fort pour elle, j'essaie de ne pas être faux pour elle._

**But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore.**

_Mais elle ne m'attendra plus, jamais, jamais._

**Why did I say all those things before? I was sure.**

_Pourquoi ais-je dit ces choses avant? J'étais sûr."_

_"Tu es chaque mot que je mets dans mes chansons, chaque mot._

_J'essaie d'être fort pour toi, j'essaie de te montrer qui je suis en réalité._

_Mais tu ne m'attendras plus. Non plus jamais._

_Je t'ai dit toutes ces choses. Toutes ces choses. Mais je l'ai regretté._

_Je t'aime toujours. Si tu savais… Je t'aime toujours._

_J'étais si sûre de pouvoir le battre que j'en ai perdu les moyens._

_Et je t'ai perdue." _

**"(She is the one), but I have a purpose,**

_(Elle est celle), mais j'ai un objectif._

**(she is the one), and I have to fight this,**

_(Elle est celle), et je dois le combattre._

**(She is the one), a villian I can't knock down.**

_(Elle est celle), un truand que je ne peux mettre KO._

**I see your face with every punch I take,**

_Je vois ton visage avec chaque coup que je prends,_

**And every bone I break, it's all for you.**

_Et chaque os brisé est pour toi._

**And my worst pains are words I cannot say,**

_Et mes pires douleurs sont des mots que je ne peux pas dire;_

**Still I will always fight on for you.**

_Je continuerai de me battre pour toi."_

_"Tu es la seule. Oui, la seule que je n'ai jamais aimée._

_Mais, j'ai un objectif. Auquel je ne peux pas me résoudre._

_Et je dois me battre pour obtenir ce que je cherchais._

_Je vais me battre pour mon groupe._

_Je vais me battre pour toi._

_Même si je sais que tu l'as choisi. Tu l'as choisi lui._

_J'ai refusé de me battre mais maintenant…_

_Maintenant, je le veux._

_Même si je n'ai aucune chance contre lui._

_Car tu l'as choisi._

_Chaque coup que je prends est pour toi._

_Chaque coup, oui. Parce que ce n'est plus une souffrance_

_Physique mais morale. Et elle est d'autant plus douloureuse._

_Oui, plus douloureuse. Car ces mots que j'ai, autrefois, dit,_

_Je ne puis te les répéter._

_Mais je continuerai de me battre pour toi. Encore et toujours._

_Car je veux le dépasser. Te prouver que je suis meilleur que lui._

_Pourquoi l'as-tu choisi?" _

**"Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,**

_Mary est vivante dans ce lumineux ciel de New York._

**The city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her.**

_Les lumières de la ville brillent pour elle, au dessus d'elles, je pleure pour elle_.

**Everything's small on the ground below, down below.**

_Tout est petit dans la terre ci dessous, en dessous._

**What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know?**

_Qu'arrivera t-il si je tombe, alors où irais-je, le saura t-elle?"_

_"Hachi, tu es ici dans Tokyo et tu me vois._

_Je sais que tu me vois. Chaque étoile qui brille_

_Me rappelle l'éclat qu'il y a dans tes yeux._

_Y est-il toujours?_

_Je l'espère. Cet éclat me donnait l'espoir_

_De continuer à me battre._

_Les lumières de la ville me rappellent sans cesse_

_Le reflet d'une autre sur le fleuve_

_Lorsque j'ai prononcé ces mots._

_Maintenant, lorsque je revois ce doux spectacle_

_Je ne puis m'empêcher de pleurer en pensant à toi._

_Tout était insignifiant. Tout._

_Si je sombre, où irais-je?_

_Le saurais-tu?" _

**"(She is the one), all that I wanted,**

_(Elle est celle), tout ce que je voulais._

**(She is the one), and I will be haunted,**

_(Elle est celle), et je serais hanté._

**(She is the one), this gift is my curse for now.**

_(Elle est celle), ce cadeau est ma malédiction maintenant._

**I see your face with every punch I take,**

_Je vois ton visage à chaque coup que je prends._

**And every bone I break, it's all for you.**

_Et chaque os brisé est pour toi._

**And my worst pains are words I cannot say,**

_Et mes pires douleurs sont des mots que je ne peux pas dire,_

**Still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you ...**

_Je continuerais de me battre pour toi. Continuerai de me battre pour toi._

**I see your face with every punch I take,**

_Je vois ton visage à chaque coup que je prends,_

**And every bone I break, its all for you**

_Et chaque os brisé est pour toi_

**And my worst pains are words I cannot say**

_Et mes pires douleurs sont des mots que je ne peux pas dire_

**Still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you. Fight on for you...**

_Je continuerai de me battre pour toi. Continuerai de me battre pour toi. Continuerai de me battre pour toi..."_

_"Tu es tout ce que je voulais. Oui, tout._

_Tu m'étais suffisante pour survivre dans ce monde._

_Ton sourire, tes yeux, tes paroles…_

_Je ne peux plus vivre depuis que tu es partie_

_Et que tu l'as choisi._

_Tu hantes mon esprit chaque jour, chaque nuit._

_L'âme sœur que tu as été, le cadeau que la vie m'avait faite_

_En nous faisant nous rencontrer_

_Est maintenant mon fardeau. Celui dont je ne peux parler._

_Je verrais ton visage à chaque coup que j'encaisserai._

_Chaque fois que je souffrirai, je penserai à toi._

_Car tu aurais pu panser mes blessures._

_Malheureusement, tu m'as affligé celle qui me fait le plus souffrir_

_Pourquoi donc as-tu choisi un homme qui ne te respecte pas?_

_Ces mots que je t'ai, un jour, avoués, je ne pourrais plus le faire._

_Mais je continuerai de me battre pour toi._

_Encore et toujours._

_Je continuerais._

_Parce que je sais que tu me regardes et me soutiens._

_Même si cela te fait souffrir autant que moi…." _

**"If a day, you hear I love you in life and in death, you'll know that it's me 'cause nobody can love you as I love you…"**

**(Si un jour, tu entends je t'aime à la vie et à la mort, tu sauras que c'est moi car personne ne peut t'aimer comme je t'aime.)**

**"If you're heartbroken, I give you mine 'cause without you, life is nothing."**

**(Si tu as le coeur brisé, je te donnerai le mien car sans toi, la vie n'est rien.)**

[From Nobuo]

[To Hachi]


End file.
